1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stereoscopic radiography apparatus and an associated method and, more specifically, it relates to an efficient system for rapidly obtaining high resolution images even when the object being imaged is moving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advantageous use of radiation, such as X-rays, gamma rays and nuclear particles has long been known in medical, industrial and other environments. A wide variety of systems and procedures have been employed in such uses depending, in part, upon safety considerations, the nature of the object to be imaged and equipment limitations. See generally U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,767,931; 3,829,701; 3,866,047; 3,934,151; 3,947,689 and 3,973,127. Various forms of photodetectors, such as photomultipliers have been known in such systems. See generally U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,010,371 and 4,029,964. It has also been known to use self-scanning photodiode arrays for spectroscopy (Snow, Research-Development, April 1976) and for medical and non-medical units (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,100 the disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference).
It has also been known to provide systems wherein collimated radiation is permitted to pass through an object and impinge upon a scintillator screen with fiber optic coupling means transporting the light to one or more arrays of self-scanning photodiodes which emit a responsive electrical signal which may then be computer enhanced or otherwise processed or imaged. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,100.
Various suggestions regarding stereoscopic imaging used in connection with X-ray radiation have been made, but none has been provided which permits very rapid imaging so as to be adapted to be effective with rapidly moving members. See generally, An Introduction to the Physics of Diagnostic Radiology, by E. E. Christensen et al. chapter 19, (Lea and Debigo, Philadelphia, 1978); Kuroda et al., Electromedica (no. 1, pp. 22-27, 1/82; Stauffer et al., Radiology, 82 pp. 125-126 (1964) and Stauffer et al., Radiology, 79, pp. 30-34 (1962).
In spite of these prior disclosures, there remains a need for an effective means for high speed stereoscopic radiographic imaging.